


Mothers' Oneshots

by mischievousandplayfulV



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Childhood Memories, Children, Cuties, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future, Gay, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Musical References, Original Character(s), Teens, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischievousandplayfulV/pseuds/mischievousandplayfulV
Summary: A few one-shots based on Michael Mell and his moms Tala and Vale. Looking back at childhood and teenager memories where Jeremy Heere and some other friends make cameos from time to time. Adventures belonging to Michael and his friends were his moms do fun stuff.





	1. Mothers' Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a picture I found on Pinterest where a teacher corrects a student on his Mother's Day card.

The Mells are one interesting family, it's bound to happen that they have some fun stories to tell from time to time. As years go by, more memories get added into the mix of their lives, which they love to recall from time to time. One of the fondest memories that Michael and his moms share was one that happened way back in first grade. It was like it was just yesterday, it's crazy how time soars by. Michael remembers perfectly because it made his mothers laugh like crazy after he told them about the situation.

It was morning when Tala had dropped off Michael at school. Jeremy's mom right behind them, back when she was still part of the picture. They acknowledged each other and departed, both having to go to their separate jobs. Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand and they ran towards class, a teacher ended up stopping them by the hallway and lectured them about only running when it's recess, outside. As they entered their classroom, the teacher, Mrs. Smith, welcomed her students.

She then announced in front of the classroom, “Tomorrow is a very special day my lovelies. Do you know why?”

A bunch of kids screamed answered and others raised their hands. She then laughed and chose a few to answer.

“That's right boys and girls, tomorrow is Mother’s Day. Since it is a very special day, we will be making some cards for our dear mothers.”

The kids jumped up excitedly, running to grab materials and glitter. Michael ran to get some white paper, he also grabbed a black and yellow marker. He decided that he wanted to draw a family picture plus some other details. Jeremy was right beside him, he grabbed a purple paper and some glitter pens, plus crayons.

“Hey Jere-bear?”

“Yes Micah?”

“Can I borrow the red crayon?”

“Only if you let me borrow the yellow marker.”

“Ok.”

With the red crayon, he drew his mom Vale, she loved red and with the blue one that he borrowed also from Jeremy, he drew Tala, which loved blue because it was the color of Vale’s eyes or something like that. He loved his moms very much. He then drew himself holding each of his Mom’s hands. For the extra details, he drew a pac-man and his ghosts, once he received the yellow marker back. He also did his best rendition of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, since Vale loved watching old cartoons with him. To represent Tala he drew some flowers, since she loved to do gardening, sometimes he would be able to help, digging and watering the plants.

Michael looked over at Jeremy's card, curiosity has always been part of him, specially when he was young. Jeremy tried to block his view, swatting at his hands, but eventually gave up. He did want some advice concerning colors. Jeremy had drawn something similar to Michael's, himself holding his mother's hand. He did some hearts around them with the red glitter pen and drew a sun with the yellow marker, if you asked him, it was a coincidence that the sun looked so much like a pac-man.

Michael helped Jeremy with some of the colors for the clothes that his mom and Jere were wearing in the drawing, Jeremy, on the other hand, helped him with the spelling of Happy Mother's Day. Well, mothers', something he learned thanks to Tala. As Jeremy wrote his own message, Mrs. Smith walked around the tables checking to see how her students were doing. She would compliment them here and there, helping to pick up pencils and markers. She noticed how a student had spilled the glue and she went to help him clean it up. Mrs. Smith kept walking until she reached were Jeremiah and Michael were sitting.

“Great job Jeremy, perfect spelling.”, Mrs. Smith said as she patted him I'm the back.

“Thanks Mrs. Smith, do you think my mom will like the colors of her shirt?”, Jeremy said as he blushed at the compliments.

“I'm sure she'll love it, as much as she loves you I wager.”

“What does wager mean?”, Michael asked as he looked over at his teacher.

“Oh, it just means believe or bet, as in, I bet she'll love it.”, she explained as she crouched down.

“Oh, ok, I'll tell my parents when I get home that I learned a new word.”, Michael said enthusiastically.

“That's great Michael, can I see your card?”

“Sure Mrs.!”, he gave her the card as he watched her reaction.

“Oh, it seems as if you misspelled something Michael.”, Mrs. Smith said squinting.

“No way, Jeremy helped me spell it.”, Michael said as he jumped from his sit and went next to his teacher.

“You see right here.”, she pointed at the apostrophe. “It's supposed to be before the s.”

“But my mom said that it was after the s though.”

“You put it after the s when there's more than one sweetie.”

“So it's right.”, Michael beamed with pride.

“Would you care to explain?”, she thought that maybe she could decipher why he thought that it was right.

“You said more than one.”, Jeremy replied, as Michael was thinking of a good answer. “Michael has two mommies.”

“That's right.”, Michael added as he grabbed the card. “This is my mami Vale and this is my nanay Tala.”

“Oh, OH. Sorry, you're totally right. How come I've never met Vale before?”, Mrs. Smith said embarrassed by her mistake. She did recall Michael calling his mother nanay while saying goodbye and sometimes he said mami when talking to Jeremy. .

“Probably because she always picks me up, only nanay drops me off.”, Michael explained, Mr. Green always was the one in charge of making sure the students went home safely.

“You should get her to come by someday, I would love to meet her.”

“I will.”

“Keep up the good work sweetie.”, Mrs. Smith said as she kept walking.

“What was that about?”, asked Jeremy as he drew some books in his card, knowing that his mom loved to read.

“I don't know. Are you using the purple pen?”, Michael said as he got new ideas.

***

After school was over, Vale came to pick up her son, Jeremy included since he always came to play after school, they would switch houses.

“How was la escuela amor?”, Vale said as she kissed Michael forehead.

“It was great mami, I have a surprise for you and nanay.”, Michael said as he called Jeremy over.

“Can you tell me what it is?”, Vale said as she picked Michael up and helped him sit on the car.

“No, never, it would ruin the sorpresa.”

“Ok fine Micah.”

“Hi Mrs. Vale.”, Jeremy said as he hugged her leg.

Vale picked him up also, hugging him, “Hello Jeremy, what did I say, call me Vale.”

“Sorry Vale.”

“She sat him next to Michael and they chatted in the back, while she got the car started up. They had a peaceful drive, playing some nice tunes. Jeremy and Michael whispered about the surprises that they had done that day.

“Why you whispering in the back boys? Do you have a secret that I should know about?”, Vale said teasingly.

“Nope, children only, no mothers.”, Michael said as he did a sign of a zipper over his mouth.

“Yes, we can't trust you, you could tell my mom.”, Jeremy added as he copied Michael's motions.

“I guess that's fair.”

“Could we pick up some pizza?”, Michael asked.

“Yes please.”, Jeremy added pouting.

“How could I say no to such faces? Sure, let's go make a pit stop.”, Vale said as she headed towards a place not far from where they were.

“YAY!”, the kids screamed at the same time, excited.

***

“Angel we're home.”, yelled Vale as she opened the door to the house, the kids running in.

“Hello mahal ko.”, said Tala kissing her wife. “I see that you're spoiling the boys again.”

“They were pouting. They're too lindos for their own good.”

“Let me tulong you.”

“Boys it seems that you didn't say hi to the other mom.”, Vale said teasingly.

The boys jumped off from where they were sitting at the table and went to hug Tala as she placed the food on the floor table.

“Sorry nanay. Hi, how was your day?”, Michael said as he kissed his mom on the cheek.

“It was great anak.”

“Hello Tala.”, said Jeremy hugging her too.

“Hello Jeremy, how was your day?”

“We made some surprises.”, Jeremy said.

“Yeah, but we can't say anything.”, Michael added, both of them sitting back down.

“Ok, keep your secrets.”

Tala gave each if them pieces of pizzas as Vale served drinks at the table. The moms were still trying to get information from them, all in good fun. The boys were really good at keeping it secret though, they, instead, talked about the stuff that they did in recess that day.

As they finished eating, Michael took Jeremy's hand and led him to his room, they were going to play some Wii and make up stories with their toys. Vale and Tala cleaned up the table, going back to their own room to go watch a movie.

“Hey Jere?”, Michael asked as they finished a round of Mario Kart.

“Yes Micah?”, Jeremy said, putting the control aside.

“Are you going to tell your dad about the card?”

“Maybe, actually, probably not. He tends to tell my secrets to everyone.”

“Oh, ok. Do you want to play with some toys or do you want to go watch a movie?”

“Hmm, maybe we should watch a movie.”

They both stood up and ran to the mothers' room, Jeremy spent so much time with the moms that they were practically family by now. Both of them jumped into the beds, the mothers giggling.

“We suppose that you guys want to watch a movie.”, Tala said as she raised the covers, letting the boys come in.

“Yep, could we watch a Disney movie?”, Michael said as he cuddled Vale.

“Of course, this time is Jeremy's turn to choose.”, Vale said, they had learned that it was way easier to take turns than to fight every single time they wanted to see something.

“Hmm, could we watch The Little Mermaid?”, Jeremy said, he had always liked sealife, he would always go to the aquarium with his parents.

“Of course.”, Tala stood up and found the DVD, putting it inside the player.

“I'll go make popcorn, don't wait for me.”, Vale said as she walked towards the kitchen.

They tended to make two bags of popcorn, one for the moms and one for the kids. She placed them inside a bowl each and went back into her room. Michael made space for his mom again, eagerly taking the popcorn and placing it in between Jeremy and himself. Vale passed the bowl to Tala, she grabbed a handful and gave it back.

The boys and moms included sang along to every song, dancing here and there.

When they reaches reached the part were Ursula tells Ariel her voice, Jeremy yelled, “No Ariel no, bad idea.”

The moms tried to stifle a laugh, while Michael added, “He's right, don't do it.”

As we pretty much know, she gives it up anyway. As the movie keeps going, if reaches the part were prince Eric finds her.

“How are you so blind? That's her.”, Michael said, clearly not buying it.

“She's just not half fish anymore.”, Jeremy added agreeing.

“He couldn't see properly before boys, he can only recognize her voice.”, Tala added, taking the empty bowls and placing them on the floor.

When Vanessa came on screen and wooed the prince, the boys couldn't have it.

“That's Ariel's voice not hers.”, Jeremy said mad.

“Yes, but she stole it and the prince doesn't know.”, Vale added.

When it was reaching the end, the boys went under the covers, they had always feared when Ursula goes big.

“Is she dead yet?”, Michael asked not taking the covers off.

“Not yet cariño.”, said Vale, petting his hair.

“How about now?”, said Jeremy a little later.

“She's dead, don't worry.”, Tala said uncovering them.

When they finally got together, the kids cheered in excitement, proceeding to yawn.

“It's time to go home Jeremy.”, said Vale as she stood up stretching.

“Awwww.”, said Michael and Jeremy in unison, as they also stood up.

“Don't worry you can see each other tomorrow.”, Tala said picking up Michael as Vale picked up Jeremy.

“Can I at least go with you guys to leave him home?”, Michael said as he pointed to where they had left the backpacks.

“Sure.”, Vale said as she put Jeremy down and opened the door.

Tala also placed Michael down and he ran towards the car, Tala waving in the background. Jeremy tried to open the car door, but couldn't, Vale opened it for him and she sat both of the kids down. The drive was very calm, with them chattering in the back, Jeremy lived very close, so it just took a few minutes to reach their destination.

“We're here boys.”, Vale said as she opened the doors, helping Jeremy down as Michael waved from the car seat.

“By Jere! See you tomorrow.”, Michael yelled.

“You too, remember our secret.”, Jeremy yelled back as he went to knock on the door to his house.

Mr. Heere opened up and gave him a bear hug. He let him in and he waved to Vale, she waved back, smiling and got back on the car.

“Could you play some music?”, Michael asked as he looked outside the window.

“Of course.”

***

“Hey dad? Is mom home?”, Jeremy said as he opened his school bag.

“Nope sport, she left with a few friends, it's just you and me tonight.”, Mr. Heere replied as he sat on the couch.

“Ok, I have something that I have to keep secret from her.”, Jeremy said taking the card out and running to his room to hide it.

“Could I know what it is?”, Mr. Heere said as he came back to the living room.

“Nope, you can't be trusted dad, you always tell secrets.”, Jeremy said pouting, seating on the couch and laying next to his dad.

“That's not true, tell me when have I ever done something like that.”

“What about the time that I told you about my crush on a girl and you told mom?”

“It was a character from a cartoon son, it was cute.”

“But you still told mom.”

“Ok, fine, I won't ask.”

“Do you want to play Mario Kart?”, Jeremy said as he got the remotes.

“Sure, but only for a little while, I have to work.”

“Ok.”

***

It was the next day, Tala dropped off Michael, he ran inside after finding Jeremy, like any other day. They were careful of not running as they stepped inside though, they didn't want to get in trouble again. They entered their classroom, saying hi to Mrs. Smith as they took a sit next to each other in the table.

“So class, since today is that special day, I decided to bring some gifts that you can give to your mothers.”, Mrs. Smith announced as she placed some flowers onto her desk.

All the kids went straight towards them until the teacher stopped them. She explained that there was enough for everyone. She was going to be handing them out after school was over, to prevent them from getting squished by the overly excited children.

The day past by as any of the others, before the bell rang though, the teacher stood up and handed the flowers. There were thank yous here and there as some children took the flower carefully and others squished into their backpacks. As the teacher got to the spot where Michael and Jeremy always sat, she bend down and gave one to Jeremy first.

“For your mother, Jeremiah.”, the teacher said as she smiled.

“T-thank you so much.”, replied Jeremy as he accepted the flower and looked at it taking in the nice details.

“You are ever so welcome.”, Mrs. Smith moved over to Michael and handed him two flowers. “You didn't think that I would forget right? Here you go sweetie, two flowers.”

Michael smiled brightly as he took both flowers, he thanked his teacher and started packing up his things. Michael told Jeremy to follow him since he couldn't take his hand because both were occupied at the moment.

Mr. Heere was going to pick them up today, he had this thing planned for his wife and the Mell moms. They always celebrated together do to their children's closeness, it's almost impossible to do stuff separate nowadays. The children ran to hug Mr. Heere, saying hi and getting in the car very eagerly.

The girls were already waiting in a homey coffee shop that had just opened a few months back. Mr. Heere had reserved three tiny tables for everyone, with help from Vale. A table for each couple and the children, they liked to play as if they were grown ups too. The moms right now were just doing small talk, the Mells tended to talk more often with Mr. Heere than Mrs. Heere. Soon enough though, the boys made it in, Mr. Heere opening the door as Jeremy and Michael ran inside.

“Boys you know you're not supposed to run inside buildings.”, Mrs. Heere said as she opened her hands to receive a hug from Jeremy, with a smile on her face anyway.

“Someone's emocionado.”, said Vale as she and her wife hugged Michael.

“Mrs. Mell, you know how I feel about foreign languages.”, said Mrs. Heere as she looked over at Vale. She thought it was not respectful to talk in other languages in front of others who didn't speak it.

“Yeah, sorry, I meant excited.”, Vale said blushing as she let go of Michael, letting run back to Jeremy.

Mr. Heere went and kissed his wife as he announced, “Boys do you have anything to say to the girls?”

Michael and Jeremy counted up to three as they screamed, “HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!”

All the girls laughed, shushing them do to their loudness. The boys got their respective stuff out of their backpacks to prepare to give them to their own mothers. They walked this time each to their families, giving the rose and card on the progress.

“It's so beautiful Michael, I love the colors and the details.”, Tala said as she raised her son up into her arms, hugging him.

“I love how you drew all of us together, I love you, you make me happy to be called a mother.”, said Vale as she joined her wife, hugging them both and kissing her wife on the process.

“Jeremiah, your drawing is so beautiful, on the fridge material.”, Mrs. Heere laughed as she kissed her son on the cheek.

All the ladies took their respective flower and placed them next to the cards. Soon, they all took a seat and ordered some drinks with snacks, the boys requesting for some cookies of course. As the boys finished they went into this tiny garden area to play for a while. As they ran around, the parents talked about life in general, work, children stuff, etc.

After an hour or so, the families separated ways, some going home to spent some time together and other to the park to watch the stars. The Mells left for home, they wanted to have a movie night and relax. Jeremy's mom wanted to relax together underneath the trees.

As the Mells reached their home, they got some drinks and snacks and went to lag down in bed, before they could start the movie, Michael told them what had happened the day before.

“Mami, nanay, you should have seen what had happened yesterday at school.”

“What happened, amor?”, Vale said as she cuddled her son and wife.

“Yes mahal.”, Tala added.

“Me and Jeremy were doing the cards that we gave to you guys.”, Michael said. “Mrs. Smith came to check in on us and she said that I spelt Mothers’ day wrong.”

“Oh, and did you fix it?”, Tala said as she put on covers on them.

“No, I spelt it right, you showed me how to put the apostrophe correctly remember?”, Michael said as he tugged Tala's sleeve. “She was so embarrassed when I told her that I had two moms, meaning it went plural.”

As he said that, his moms started laughing hard, of course the teacher was going to be confused, it wasn't everyday when a kid would have two moms. At least she wasn't against it.

“Did you correct her politely?”, Tala said looking at her son, a few tears in her eyes from the laughter.

“Yes, just like you have showed me. She ended up bringing two flowers the next day.”

“That's very nice of her.”, Vale said as she opened the drinks for all of them, she had placed the flowers in a vase, in their room.

“Are we gonna start the movie or what?”, said Michael, the moms laughed as they started playing the movie. “Oh, and Happy Mothers' Day again.”

The moms both hugged Michael kissing him at the same time. All of them laughing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Mami: mother  
> Nanay: mother  
> Escuela: school  
> Amor: love  
> Sorpresa: surprise   
> Mahal ko: my love  
> Lindos: cute  
> Tulong: help  
> Anak: son  
> Cariño: sweetie  
> Emocionado: excited  
> Mahal: dear


	2. Your Mom Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that your mom gay thing.

Another fun memory that belongs to the hearts of the Mell family is the day that Rich went for the first time to their household. It had all started a few days before they had arranged on doing some activities together at home after finding out that they had similar interests one day. After the whole play squip fiasco, Michael and Jeremy had obtained a bunch of new friends, something that Jeremy explained that happened thanks to a weird connection that they all got.

Class had just ended for the squip squad, as they had decided to be called as a while ago. They were all heading towards the cafeteria to eat some poor excuses of food that they served there. Today though, Chloe and Brooke were heading to eat out, which they did every wednesday since there was a two for one special at Pinkberry. The rest of the group headed towards their usual table, Michael had left to buy two slushies and snacks for both Jeremy and himself.

Jenna and Christine had become good friends ever since they started talking and helping each other out with school stuff, they were practically attached to the hip now. Jake now had a better balance of stuff that he does in school thanks to Rich, after getting rid of his squip, it was finally not frowned upon for him to take a better interest in Jake. A slightly more romantic one if you will. Jeremy enjoyed the new company that him and Michael now had, he guessed that he kinda obtained that small popularity that he once had only dreamed of getting.

“Look tall-ass your boyfriend is back.”, pointed Rich as Michael made his way towards them.

“He's not my boyfriend Rich.”, said Jeremy as he tried to get rid of the blush that was starting to form on his face.

Michael, without noticing what was going on, sat down next to Jeremy, handing him his stuff and getting his own out, “Hiya guys, how's it hanging?”

“I was just telling Jenna about some cool musicals that I discovered the other day.”, said Christine excitedly. “I have to show you too, I know you'll like them.”

“Can't wait to see them Chris.”, Michael answered as he waited for the others response.

“Nothing much bro, just making time.”, answered back Jake, the rest just nodded.

“Well, I, on the other hand, found this amazing anime that I want to tell you guys all about.”, said Michael as he drank his smoothie. Some rolled their eyes while some others perked up a bit.

“What's it about Micah?”, Jeremy said as he took a handful of chips.

“Glad you asked Jere, ok guys hear me out, have you heard of Viol..”

Before he was even able to finish the name of it, Rich stood up and screamed, “YOU WATCH IT TOO!?”

Jake tried to calm Rich down, but trying to calm a fan of something when activated it's not an easy task.

“WAIT YOU KNOW IT.”, Michael said joining Rich standing up.

“Well of course, it had the perfect combination of violence..”, Rich started.

“And love, plus strong female role.”, Michael finished.

The rest of the group were watching how this two were connecting in another level, the fanboy level. They finally got them to sit down again, and resume eating, while still talking about the show that they both loved.

“We should totally have a rewatch marathon.”, said Rich as he tried to take a breath.

“We totally should, we can go today to my house, not like I have any other plans.”, Michael replied as he also took a breath.

“What do you say Jake D, will you join us?”, Rich said as he looked back at Jake with puppy eyes.

“I would love to bro, but I have tennis practice today.”, Jake said, putting a hand behind his back, trying to ignore the pouty face that Rich was giving him.

“What about you Jere?”, Michael asked as he turned to Jeremy.

“I would love to man, but I have play rehearsal after school.”, Jeremy said looking at Christine to confirm, she nodded.

“It looks like it's just you and me short-ass.”, Michael said laughing.

“What did you call me headphones?”, Rich said trying to act menacing.

“You heard me.”

At that moment both of them stood up, Michael running like his life depended on it, Rich right behind.

“Boys will be boys.”, said Jenna laughing as she took a picture of them, sending it to their group chat for Chloe and Brooke to see.

***

After school was over, all the group separated ways, some going to a class and others home. Rich and Michael headed towards the P.T. Cruiser. Before the marathon were to start, they needed to restock on materials, well, food and stuff. That meant that they were headed first to 7/11, he pretty much lived in that place.

They got some sodas, pizza and snacks, they were preparing for a long day. Well, not too long since they had school the next day. Michael had texted his moms about bringing Rich, since they have only heard of him, not met him, they needed to know if someone new was going to their house. They were fine with him making new friends though, so they were excited to get to know him. When they got back to the car, they put some tunes as they headed to their destination.

“Did you know that they released a special episode?”, Michael said as he got out of the parking lot, backing up, checking for any obstacles. “It's like supposed to happen between some older episodes.”

“Wait are you serious?”, Rich said in disbelief.

“Yeah, plus there's also a movie that's going to come out this year.”, Michael added as they headed home.

“Oh we are so watching that when it comes out.”

“Like if it was a question.”, added Michael laughing.

***

As Michael left the car in the entrance of his casa, Rich and himself got out with the shopping bags and headed to the door. They were talking about their romantic life, or, well, lack off, they felt that they had really connected on a spiritual level after the whole anime thing. They could pretty much tell each other anything at this point.

“So in summary, you're gay for Jake.”, Michael said laughing as Rich blushed.

“I'm not gay, your mom gay.”, Rich replied in a mocking tone, having said the most typical kid “insult”.

As Rich said that, all time seemed to stop for Michael. Was this finally the day that one of his goals was going to come true? He remembered that he had never mentioned to Rich that he had two moms, this was just too perfect. For all his life, he had hoped for the day that someone was finally going to use that phrase directly at him, or in his presence. He thought it would never happen though, since he had only seen it appear on the internet and Jeremy would never give him that satisfaction. He was so ready to give his response, he was just biting on the words, ready to finally accomplished a great thing in life, that generations to come would respect.

As Michael opened his mouth, about to reply, his moms opened the door with a bang, as they both said in unison, “WHICH ONE?”

The face that Rich had was priceless, while Michael's just showed pure betrayal, as his moms high fived each other. If looks could kill, Vale and Tala would have been extinguished.

“Hello mahal, hello, you must be Rich, I'm Tala, Michael's mom, this beautiful lady next to me is my wife Vale.”, said Tala as she waved at him and put an arm around the waist of Vale.

“Come on cariño, aren't you gonna come in?”, Vale smirked, she knew what she had done, but it was too good of a chance to miss.

“Moms all my love and respect for you has gone out the window, I'm never talking to you guys again.”, said Michael as he walked in, Rich behind him.

“Aww, you love us.”, said Tala as she and her wife hugged him hard, Rich joining in because he felt left out.

Michael tried really hard not to break, but, alas, he started laughing loudly and hugged all the people around him. His moms were great, a little annoying, but great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Casa: house  
> Mahal: dear  
> Cariño: sweetie


	3. The Lighting Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on one of the songs from The Lighting Thief Musical, in which I had the same discovery.

This memory belongs more to himself and his mother Vale, than his nanay. A common thing that his family loves is puns and jokes, especially if it surrounds things about themselves. It was all thanks to his dear friend, Christine, a not really expected friendship that me managed to obtain through Jeremy. She made him obsess with something and then his brain put the two to two together, getting an eye roll from his nanay, but laughter from his mami.

It's basically a known fact that if you befriend Christine Canigula, she will rope you into whatever musical she's obsessed with at the moment and make you a fan too. It would be like if every week or month, depending on the obsession, she would find a new musical with great plot line and jam worthy songs. Which the whole group learned to love by the way, just another thing that they could all share together.

It has been one of those days were Christine would just drag someone that she thought might be interested in the type of musical that she found. She had a weird sense of everyone's persona and likes, she was incredibly accurate most times. Well, today's victim was none other than Michael himself. Christine had been really into The Lighting Thief lately, having been a fan of the books, it just made sense. She decided that Michael would have loved it since the relationship between Percy and Grover reminded her a lot of Michael and Jeremy.

At the beginning, Michael had been quizzical about it, he never really had read the Percy Jackson saga, nor was interested in it. When it came to mythology in general, he never paid much mind to it, but did enjoy a story or two. His mothers were fans of mythology growing up, Vale had always been into Greek and Tala into her own culture's myths, belonging to the Philippines. That caused for them to tell him stories when he was younger, and they were great help when it came to school projects.

Back to the story at hand, Chris had pulled Michael from his paradise, otherwise known as his room and took him to her own house. Once they arrived, they headed towards this side of the house which connected to an inside garden. There, there was a giant TV with speakers, where Christine would typically watch or sing songs.

“Michael, I know you need some convincing, but let me tell you, you'll identity so much with Grover, I just know it. Great heart and funny guy, just like you.”, Christine said as she connected her phone to the TV.

“Well, you've never been wrong before Chris.”, Michael said laughing.

“That's very true.”, Christine said as she hit play, no one actually knew where she got this bootlegs from, but no one complained.

***

Short story short, Michael loved it. He could totally see how Grover and himself were pretty much one in the same. They even looked eerily similar, but he prefers to ignore that. He downloaded all the songs into his phone so that he could hear them all the time. He was almost convinced to read the series, maybe later in his lifetime. You could find him singing along every so often to the catchy tunes.

Of course, if you fall obsessed with something, you have to drag your friend into it. When you have been friends with someone for more than twelve years, you practically share everything, specially likes. As soon as he had left Christine's place, he headed straight to Jeremy's house to show him how bomb this new songs were. Jeremy had gotten to the point where he found it kind of cute how Michael would fall in love so much with songs that he would repeat them everyday, for hours. It was kind of tiring, but he respected it.

He ended up playing them so much, that even his moms could be heard humming along every so often when he would put it around the house. Tala would only laugh because her wife was the same way when it came to new music. Vale's sister, when they were younger, had to endure all the repeats daily, since they were practically attached to the hip. A few weeks into this fandom, Jeremy was over at Michael's, as it was common for him to be. Michael had connected the speakers and put on music as they played video games.

“Hey Micah, could you put the “Campfire Song”, I don't know why, but I feel that that song may help me win this level.”, Jeremy said as he restarted the level, pouting a bit.

“Sure dude, I love that song.”, Michael said as he grabbed his phone, searching for the song.

As the song began, they found themselves singing along to it, using the energy that they received from it and forcing it into passing the game. They had kind of decided who sang which verse, Michael always getting his fave.

Michael, as his favorite part was about to start, turned to look at Jere as he said, “Oh, oh my turn. I'm a child of Pan.”

Right as he said that, he stopped singing abruptly. Jeremy got worried and paused the game, turning around to look at Michael. He seemed like if he suddenly was hit with all the knowledge that the universe had. As if something had opened up his mind from nowhere.

“What's up Micah?”, Jeremy asked as he tried to hold a laugh, as Michael, with the same astonished face, looked at him slowly.

“I just noticed the best thing ever, I don't know how I have never seen or thought about it before.”, Michael said as he grabbed his head.

“What? Please enlighten me.”, Jeremy said, finally breaking into laughter.

“You know how I have always told you that me and Grover where one in the same?”, Michael asked.

“Yeah, you always mention it, you guys even look similar.”

“Well I just found something that pretty much confirms it.”, Michael said, finally breaking from that face.

“And what would that be?”

“I'm a child of Pan.”

“Yeah, that's what the songs says.”

Michael grabbed Jeremy's shoulders as he said, “You're not getting it Jere. I AM a child of Pan. My mom Vale is pan, as in pansexual.”

It took Jeremy a minute, then he pretty much just face palmed, “Oh my gosh Micah, you're such a nerd.”

“A geek is more accurate. I should have seen it sooner.”

“You look so happy about this discovery.”, Jeremy said snickering.

“Of course it's great, I have to go tell my moms.”

“Fine, I'll join you.”, Jeremy said, knowing that it would be no use to stop him anyway.

They both headed towards where Michael's moms were, in the living room eating some popcorn. As the girls saw them, they waved at them, offering some of the popcorn, both of them taking a handful.

“Mami, nanay, I have made the discovery of the century.”, Michael said like an announcer.

“And what would that be?”, Tala asked, looking interested, but full well knowing that it really wasn't.

“Well it has to do more with mami.”, Michael said rubbing his neck.

“Well now I'm captivated.”, Vale said. “Did Jere find it too?”

“I'm more in a support kind of role.”, Jeremy said smiling awkwardly.

“Ok moms, get ready to get your minds blown, do you guys remember that musical that I like?”, Michael said preparing.

“Could it be the one that you have been hearing and talking non stop about for the past few weeks?”, said Tala teasingly.

“That one exactly, well do you guys remember my favorite character?”

“That would be Grover I believe.”, said Vale. “The one that's very similar to you.”

“That one exactly, well me and Jere where listening to some of the songs, and then we put the “Campfire Song*, you know, the one were all the kids complain about their parents.”

“Oh I like that one.”, Vale said smiling.

“Now you're gonna like it even more. So in one of the lyrics that Grover sings, he says that he is a child of Pan. Get it, just like me.”, Michael finished saying with the biggest smile on his face.

Soon after, Vale's face joined they both started laughing, as she pulled him down to where she was sitting and hugged him hard. Tala, on the other hand, rolled her eyes.

“Oh my gosh Micah, do you know how much te amo?”, Vale said as she kept laughing.

After a while, Jeremy and Michael headed back to their games, leaving the moms to cuddle on their own again.

“You know,”, Tala said as she looked at her wife. “I can't believe how dumb and similar both of you are, and I birthed him.”

Vale just laughed, “Aww you love me, and him. I guess that just being near me causes him to be as awesome as I am.”

“Kids should only learn the good things.”, said Tala teasingly.

Vale put on a fake insulted look, “You hurt my feelings.”

“What about if you come closer and I'll kiss it all better.”

“I guess that works.”

They both laughed as they shared a kiss, hugging after.

“Mahal kita.”, said Tala as she brought her closer.

“Te amo también ángel.”, answered back Vale as she kept eating the popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Mami: mom  
> Nanay: mom  
> Mahal kita: I love you  
> Te amo también ángel: I love you too angel


	4. Confession Time, Plus Extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute confession with a wholesome reaction. Coming out.

This memory was a bit embarrassing to say the least. Well, not to the moms, they saw it coming way before he did. Michael, on the other hand, thought that it was going to be a mind blown for his parents. The original plan was not to confess a thing that he had hoped to keep for himself for a while. But, as you know, life never goes as planned, at least they are accepting.

Michael grew up in a very loving home, he had two great moms that even if they annoyed him, they always gave their support in anyway possible. Do to their jobs though, they tended to be either secluded or away most of the time, but whenever they could, they would all spend time together. Thanks to him having such great moms, plus actually being two moms, he was raised in a very open minded and accepting way. Which he was thankful for.

It was around 7th grade when Michael came to terms that he was gay. He had never felt any attraction towards females or other people in general, except guys. Well, one guy in particular, but that was a thing for another time. He was in a bit of denial at first, not necessarily against himself being it, but more towards making sure he absolutely was. After a while of thinking about it, he decided to tell all the people who he cared about.

He felt some comfort in telling his friends first, well, friend. He had texted Jeremy that afternoon, something about having to meet and him having some very important news. Of course, Jeremy accepted and told him to come to his house whenever he felt like it. Which it seemed that it was in 10 min, Michael wanted to stop by a 7/11 that was a small walking distance from where Jeremy lived. He wanted to buy some snacks to ease his mind into telling him.

Jeremy was waiting anxiously for Michael. He had never really sounded so serious through a text. He thought that there might be a possibility that it's something dumb, but he had been his friend for a really long time, he doubted that. Could it be that he had found a better friend and just wanted to dump him politely? No, he wouldn't do that. He tried to think more positive thoughts, maybe it was a crush or just something that's going on in his life. Jeremy tried to calm himself as he watched the time pass.

About ten minutes later, like Michael had stated, he knock on the door of the Heere household. Mr. Heere opened the door and let Michael in, waving in the process. He actually had a key for the door, but he preferred to knock to be respectful, the key being more for emergencies or late meetings. He made his was towards Jeremy's room, once he got there Jeremy waved at him and motioned him to come closer, him sitting next to him on his bed.

He opened up the baggy that had all the goodies that he had bought and gave some to Jeremy, after munching for a while, both having had small talk about school and stuff, Michael decided it was time.

“Well, do you know why I have gathered you today?”, Michael said, trying to use humor to calm himself.

“Not really, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be to find out.”, Jeremy added with an awkward smile.

“We are best friends right?”

“Of course dude, is that even a question?”

“Just checking.”, Michael replied with a small laugh. “You would never judge me for anything, would you?”

“Unless it's about you changing aotd as your favorite game or some weird internet thing, then no never.”, Jeremy said trying to ease the small tension that there is.

“Obviously not Jere, aotd for life. Last question before the last thing. You would never leave me behind for something right?”

“I'm always going to be by your side Micah, even if you were transformed into a zombie, I would drag your ass to find a cure.”

“That's reassuring to say the least.”, there was a small silence between them, after a long sigh, Michael started. “I've been thinking about stuff lately.”

Jeremy had to try to hold the *You can think?* joke, it really wasn't appropriate for this situation, so he just nodded.

“I've come to terms with it, it's just who I am and I wanted to share this thing with you. It's very important to me, just like you are.”

Jeremy got closer to Michael, to put an arm around his shoulder, as he kept going.

“Have you noticed how I have never actually shown interest in any girl?”

“Yeah, I just thought that you were too busy with other stuff to go for any.”

“The thing is, I just, don't feel any attraction to them, in other words, I like guys, I'm gay.”, as he finished he squinted a bit, trying to get ready for any comment that would pop out of Jeremy. He was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

“You dork, did you really think that I would disown you just because you're into dudes? You have two moms Micah, I'm totally fine with this. I love you man, nothing will ever change that.”, after Jeremy had said that, Michael broke into tears, being overwhelmed by the nice things that Jeremy had told him.

*** 

One down, two to go, said Michael as he headed back to his own home, after the talk, Jeremy and himself played video games for a little while. Jeremy had asked some questions here and there that Michael had gladly answered. Jeremy had also reassured him that he had nothing to worry about when it came to his parents, they loved him and it would be a bit hypocritical to disown him for something like that.

Soon enough, he got home, knocking on the door, he had keys, but he preferred to announce his entrance this way, before opening the door. As he got inside, his mothers waved at him, beckoning him to the table, which had some freshly cut fruit thanks to Tala. He went to hug and kiss his moms, then he took a seat in the table, taking a piece of apple. It was more than apparent that something was going on in Michael's head, if his mothers' look was anything to go by.

“Hey cariño? Is something bothering you?”, Vale said as she turned in her chair to the side to see Michael properly.

“Yes mahal, you look nervous, or maybe worried. You know you can tell us anything right?”, Tala said grabbing her chair and getting closer to both of them.

Michael took a deep breath as he prepared to tell his moms once and for all, “I've just been thinking about stuff, nothing bad. Trying to figure out stuff about myself.”

“That's awesome amor, it's always good to reflect and figure out stuff about yourself.”, Vale said, been glad that it wasn't anything bad.

“Yeah, it is, and I came to terms with something that I would like to tell you guys, I've just been a bit nervous about it.”, Michael said as his moms got closer to him and each placed a hand on him, it a comforting way.

“Go ahead anak, we're here to listen.”, Tala said.

“So, I've kind of known about this for a while, I just didn't want to put a label yet until I was perfectly sure.”, Michael started as Vale's eyes started to light up. Could it be? “The thing is, I'm attracted to guys, no girls, I'm gay.”

“I'm so happy for you anak.”, Tala said hugging him. “I'm glad that you took your time to make sure, and I feel honored that you shared this with us.”

“I'm so proud of you honey, but I hope you didn't think that we would have treated you any different, we love you no matter what you decide to be in life.”, Vale said as she also hugged him.

Michael started tearing up, he wasn't necessarily nervous about being rejected, it was more about finally saying it out loud, confirming it more to himself.

“Also, I just wanted to add as mom advice, if you're worried about labels and stuff, you can always change it if it turns out it wasn't.”, Tala said reassuringly.

“This reminded me a lot about when Tala came out to me.”, Vale said as she wiped Michael’s tears. “You guys are more alike than you think. I'm proud of both of you.”

Tala blushed, remembering how her one confession went, but that's a story for another time, right now it was all about Michael, that reminded her, she had to get something from her room. Tala stood up and excused herself for a moment.

As she left, Vale spoke again, “So…, was Jeremy one of the reasons you came to terms with being gay?”

“Uhh, as in did he help me?”, Michael said trying to switch where he thought this conversation was going.

“I think you know what I mean. You like him don't you?”, Vale said with a small smile.

“I-I, no, no, maybe, yes.”, he finally said, knowing that there was no use hiding it.

“I knew it, the way you look at him, it's the same way I look at your mother everyday, I can tell that he makes you happy, I'm glad that you met him way back.”

“Wait you knew?”

“Well, ever since you were kids you always joked about getting married and stuff. You even asked me if he could be your boyfriend.”, Vale said laughing at the memories with pure joy.

“Did I? So, I guess it's always been a thing.”

“Stuff like these takes time to acknowledge by oneself. Oh look, my hermosa esposa is back, with a present I reckon.”

Michael whispered back, “Could you keep this in between us for now?”, Vale nodded.

“You would be correct.”, said Tala as she gave Michael a very small wrapped up gift.

Michael took it and started opening it, it was a gay pride patch perfect for his red sweater. He tried to not cry, hugging it to his chest, he thanked his nanay.

“We may or may not have had a bit of suspicion about it. But when I saw it, I knew that I had to buy it, if it wasn't you, it was going to be for me so, no waste.”, Tala said laughing. “I wasn't really sure if you would like it since it would entitle showing it off in public. You may have wanted to keep it a secret for a while.”

“Or maybe you would like to flaunt it with pride. Like someone I know.”, Vale added, finishing Tala's thought. The last statement referring to herself in a teasing way. “No pressure, all up to you.”

“I'm going to iron it right now, nanay could you help me? I love it, thank you guys so much, I love you both to heaven and back.”

Tala nodded as herself and Michael went to find the materials, Vale just smiled as she put away the fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Nanay: mom  
> Mami: mom  
> Anak: son  
> Cariño: sweetie  
> Amor: love  
> Hermosa: beautiful  
> Esposa: wife


	5. Mom, You're....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mom doesn't know how to think fast.

Children are excellent when it comes to asking questions that parents just don't know how to answer. One of the memories that involved Vale being mildly confused and Tala nervous was when Michael decided to be more observant. Tala should have better ways to address this problems than what saying what first comes to mind.

Michael was about five when he actually paid attention to how his mothers look. Well, to be precise, when Jeremy asked him if he knew why one of his moms in particular didn't really look like him. That day, when Michael returned to his house after hanging out with Jeremy, he went and hugged his mothers, but he gave a deep stare to Vale.

Vale was a bit confused as she said, “¿Qué pasó cariño? Do I have something in my face?”

“It's nothing mami, just looking at you.”, Michael said as he kept his stare.

“Ok, sure.”

***

“Nanay?”, asked Michael a while later after Vale had left to the store to get some groceries.

“Yes anak?”, replied Tala as she kneeled next to Michael.

“I have been a little curious about something.”

“As always, what are you curious about?”

“Well, today Jeremy said something that made me think.”

“And what would that be?”

“Why does Vale not really look like me?”, after he said those words, Tala got really quiet, she was panicking. She had guessed that this conversation was going to happen later on in life

“Um, oh, what?”

Michael looked at his mom and said, “It's just that, I look a lot like you, but me and Vale are very different.”

“No you're not, you have very similar personalities.”

“Yes, but why don't I have like her eyes or hair, like Jeremy has his mother’s?”

“There's a really easy explanation for that, you see, well.”, Tala hesitated for a second as she said, “Your mom is adopted.”

Right after she finished saying that, Michael's eyes lit up in understanding, “Oh, that makes sense.”

Right after Tala was going to explain better, the door opened, with Vale bringing all the groceries towards the kitchen. She said hi to both of them while she headed straight towards the small table in the kitchen. Michael looked at his nanay, as if he was debating in going something, he seemed to agree with himself and ran after his mami. Tala thought that she was going to have a lot of explaining to do later.

“Mami!”, Michael screamed while entering the kitchen.

“What is it cariño?”, Vale replied after placing the bags in top of the table.

“I have two things to say.”

“Well, go ahead, I'm all ears, does it have to do with you staring at me earlier today?”

“Yes, but first, did you get me anything?”

Vale laughed as she opened a bag with a tiny chocolate bar inside, “Of course I did, Jeremy you go.”

“Thanks mami,”, said Michael as he took it and opened it up.

“What was the second thing Micah?”

“Oh right, it's something very serious.”, Michael said as he told his mom to seat down.

“Oh it's serious, do tell me.”, replied Vale as she sat down.

“I was talking to nanay before you came, and she told me some information that I think that you don't know, and should know.”

“Is that so, please continue.”

“Mom, I'm sorry, but you're adopted.”

The confusion on Vale's face was apparent since when Tala entered the room, she could barely hold her laughter. Vale soon understood what had probably happened.

“I think it was obvious,”, said Michael. “we don't look alike, but we are still similar in personality.”

“You're right, how couldn't I have seen it before? Thank you for telling me.”

Michael went to hug his mami as he said, “Te amo a lot no matter what though.”

Vale almost cried, as she hugged him back, he soon ran to his room to play, leaving his moms to finish up putting the groceries away.

“Adopted you say.”, said Vale as she hugged Tala from behind

“Sorry, I panicked.”

“It's quite alright, but we will need to tell him sooner or later.”

“Yep, I know, but for now let's keep this charade going.”

They both laughed as Tala spun around in Vale’s arms to give her nose a peck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> ¿Qué pasó cariño?: What happened sweetie? Mami: mother  
> Nanay: mother  
> Anak: son  
> Te amo: I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
